


Snapshots

by Defying_Expectations



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defying_Expectations/pseuds/Defying_Expectations
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles/ficlets. Various characters, pairings, genres, and situations.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Stained

**A/N:** I will be taking requests for this series. So please let me know if you'd like me to focus on a particular character, scenario, pairing, etc. =)

This drabble is meant to take place sometime during season five.

* * *

"Dexter? I accidentally got grape juice on my shirt today."

Dexter kneels down to look at the purple splotch on Cody's shirt. It's over the size of his fist and long dry. Dexter doesn't think the stain will come out.

"No worries, buddy," says Dexter aloud. "Give the shirt to me and I'll wash out the stain. It'll be good as new by tomorrow, trust me. Now go get into some clean clothes."

Cody smiles.

Dexter tries everything he can think of. The super-cycle on the washing machine. Multiple stain removers. Detergent directly on the shirt before putting it in the machine. When night falls and he's the only one still awake, with a dirty shirt and an even dirtier ghost of a conscience, he tries hand washing. That doesn't work either.

He wishes Rita were here. She was always so good at removing stains, always filled with home remedies and tricks to clean up any mess. She was always so good at being the parent he is not.

"Wow, thanks, Dex!" says Cody the next morning when Dexter presents him a clean shirt.

Cody beams at him. Dexter can't beam back but he mangles a smile before sending Cody out the door to catch the school bus.

Dexter never mentions the fact that earlier that morning, at the crack of dawn, he went out and bought a new shirt, throwing the old one in the waste bin.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are love.


	2. A Fresh Spurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One night, as she masticates over a particularly tough bit of steak, Debra bites her cheek." A Debra-centric drabble. Takes place sometime during season seven.

One night, as she masticates over a particularly tough bit of steak, Debra bites her cheek.

"Fuck," she grumbles as she rises to her feet and hurries to the kitchen sink. She spits out the now inedible blood-soaked bit of meat – but finds herself unwilling to spit out all of her own blood.

She swishes the blood through her mouth slowly and thoughtfully, as though she is at a vineyard sampling wines, or at the dentist's office cleaning her mouth with fluoride. She wonders what it'd be like to be addicted to blood the way Dexter is – to carry around a permanent and insatiable need to feel the gush of crimson rivers from flesh, to see the fade of life from human eyes, to exercise the judgment and ability of a god.

She shudders and gags on her blood. Even picturing it freaks her out.

She spits out the rest of her blood into the sink and watches it dribble down the drain, relishing the taste of a clean mouth as she rinses out with tap water.

But hours later, supine in bed, she finds herself tonguing her cheek wound and half-wishing for a fresh spurt of blood.


End file.
